End Of Dreams
by mitsuri
Summary: New and Revised End of Dreams! About a Turk, and other things, the next 9 chapters are currently being revised~ Old chapter 1 up again
1. Prologue

Prologue Disclaimer: I don't own anything from ff7, it belongs to squaresoft. , etc, etc. And this is the second draft of this story, so if there is something different from the first time, then too bad. I'll try to be as accurate as possible.  
  
I sat in my office; it's cold broken windows letting in a strong, unsettling breeze. I knew something was wrong; something that had been haunting me for so many years that it became a dull ache. The city in which was laid at my feet could only summon tears into my cold eyes. Everything was destroyed, and I played a part in it. It causes a lack of sleep to know that you killed so many, that so many things were put out of place because of your actions. And this regret, this anguish will forever follow me, like a hungry dog, waiting until it can consume my very mortal flesh and be rid of me. One's conscious works overtime in a situation like this, and mine is on it's dying leg, wishing for a break in the frantic decisions that it's had to make over the past 8 years. So cruel is fate, and so cruel has fate been to this once fair city. So many lifeless bodies litter the city streets, leaving the living ones to feast on them. Sound's horrible doesn't it? I never meant to scare you, sitting here, writing down what I have to say. Death is the main part of the cycle of this city's life-ironic and so very true. It would lead one to believe that no hope could live in this city, but that is too often a misconception of one who has not lived here all their life. I have and I know all about the hope that the slum folk have-maybe someday, they wish, maybe I can get out of here, see the sun! But it rarely happens, and the longer they stay the grimmer their outlook on this tormented city becomes. I was not like that, I always had a feeling as a small child, had a feeling that I had a greater destiny. And my greater destiny is this: death, the murder of innocents, and here, this eternal torment that will not let me be. And you, of all people, would be most able to understand this, this torture that all of us go through. All of us who want to eat, a decent place to live. I was never fortunate to have that when I was young, I learned the hard way about how cruel and vindictive desperate people can be. And in the slums everyone is desperate.  
  
~Years Before~ Hope. Light in the darkest of places, a last resort to this wasted life. Death was my only solace then, and I sought it in the quickest and swiftest form. I lived by my gun even then, so very long ago. I never had a childhood, and will not lie and say that I ever had a happy, carefree life. I didn't. It's not easy being the child of a drunk and a street whore, who was never wanted and was left to fend for herself before she had seen ten years. I was alone when I was 6; it was safer than what little home that I had known. I stole my food, stole the only reason that I survived. I learned to use my gun quickly, and murder, the screams of the dead had a hauntingly small effect on me. I would act so sweet, innocent, but never was, killing my victims for food and money. It was as unfortunate that things had to be that way, but I couldn't have changed it then, and I still cannot change it now.  
  
Authors note: All done. Yeah. Fun. Whoopee. Read and review, s.v.p. 


	2. Chapter 1 old

Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: I have no money and I don't own any characters except Kayla.  
  
I sat with my back to the steel wall of the elevator. It once held a majestic covering of glass but that hadn't lasted long. It was still there but only a small fraction and it left a wind tunnel that was hell to sit through. My ebony hair was pulled back and forth whenever there was a gap in the glass. I remember the first time in which I rode this elevator to the top floor. I had never been so high up in Midgar before and this was a beautiful view of the least beautiful thing on this forsaken planet. I was only 17 when I was recruited from SOLDIER and made into a Turk. It was Hojo's lab in which I was first taken.  
  
~ 10 years ago ~  
  
The elevator flew up to the 67th floor of that monstrosity of a building. I was standing next to Tseng who had a hand firmly on my shoulder so if I had decided to run I wouldn't have gotten very far. I don't know why he thought I would have run, this is what I had dreamed about sense the time I had became part of SOLDIER. That in itself was enough to impress my friends but I knew that it wasn't enough. ~ Present ~ The ding of the elevator, soft and distant, rang and revived me from my dreary memories. It rang again and I got off and walked through the empty lobby. Its inhabitants were rotting slowly and reeked of death. My highly tuned senses, thanks to Hojo, could almost tell how long the person has been dead. ~ Past ~ I stepped out of the elevator, the ding was strong. I walked into a laboratory, its chemical smell made me want to puke. A small man, about forty, came out and greeted us. His hair was long and black. It looked liked he hadn't washed it in days. He looked me over, his eyes peering at my every feature. I stood well above his head, he was barely up to my chin. "Hello." He said in a monotonous voice, continuing to inspect me. "Thank you for bringing her up to me Tseng, now" he looked at me "Come with me Kayla." The way that he said my name sent a shiver down my spine. I followed him into the lab farther and farther until we reached a small chamber. "Go in and get changed," he said "my assistant will be in for you in five minuets." After I had changed into a small white dress, a young woman about 20 came in and brought me to Hojo's private lab. He smiled one that might scare small children, and told me to lie down on the table. It was metal and very cold. The assistant came over with a small needle and stuck it in my arm. I woke up a few hours later in the room in which I had changed. My clothes were in a neat pile on a table next to the cot in which I lied. I was changing when I noticed some marks around my body. There was one near my eye, one on my stomach and one on my wrist. My eyesight was considerably better as was my hearing and sense of smell. Things were different then they were before. I could see so many new things and everything was different. Hojo must have done some form of enhancement to my senses. Which made sense because I was a sharpshooter and a sniper. A knock on the door interrupted my train of thought and I waited for Hojo to come in. He leaned roughly against the doorframe, making him look even smaller than he already was. He smiled at me and started to inform me of all the changes. "I've increased your eyesight with a special chemical that will let you shoot targets up to 650 yards away. Hence the mark on your face, don't worry they aren't permanent. I've also inserted something called a 'steady wrist' into your well, wrist. It will make sure that when you are shooting that the gun won't budge and give you problems. The incision on your stomach was just a routine procedure in which I made a routine look at your internal organs." I was utterly disgusted with the last comment but I guess if it helped.  
  
Author's Note: I don't know what an average sniper range is so don't get mad if it isn't accurate. I know that its short but I want some more reviews to continue writing. Sorry its so short! ^_^ 


End file.
